2035 Olympics - Middleweight Full - Kenya Momesa vs Velum
Coliseum - The Swordfish This massive, circular room serves as the central arena for the Swordfish, allowing it to host numerous games and events. Like the rest of the ship, this area is made of a white substance that /looks/ more like stone than metal, although whatever it is, it seems to serve well enough to hold the ship together. The richly carved stadium is lined with row upon row of standard seating, with several more luxurious balconies for the wealthier passengers. The stadium floor is sunken, and can be flooded for naval battles, or re-arranged to serve other purposes. Frequently, pit traps, nets, trip-wires and lasers provide additional challenge to any warriors or racers in the competition area below. Power Armor is standing near the entrance of the coliseum, arms crossed on his chest, he's smiling behind his helmet because, for once, he's going to compete in a fair fight. Not that he doesn't like to bash on Decepticons but that's business while this is sport. The only downside is that the terrans won't take gold and silver in this bracket because one of them won't make it farther. "I hope you really ready for a fight major. I'm gonna use this as an evaluation for medical staff." It Velum happy to be out of the hospital? Your damn right she is! Being confined to a bed was torture, and while she still has some follow-ups to do, the doctors have deemed her able to at least participate in her fight today. With cockpit open, Velum addresses the cheering audience with a humble nod. She still looks a bit beat up with bandaging here and there, but a temporary, regular sized prosthetic arm at least allows her to maneuver her suit properly while the real one gets rebuilt. "You think I'd be out here if I wasn't?" She muses to Kenya across the way with a cool smirk, closing her cockpit up and speaking through the speaker system. "Besides, who doesn't want a free chance at clocking their general?" She's kidding, of course, but is still eager to face the man in combat. Rifle at the ready, she awaits the start of the match. Climbing up into her large exo suit, Velum straps in, fires it up, and is ready to fight Yes. Something somewhere went a little wrong. Sludge steps forward shaking the ground a little. He clears his throat to make it sound less gravelly than usual then speaks. "This important match between Yellow breaker and . . . . other one. Me forget." He nods to Kenya "That one. Me judge. No do bad thing else me break. Now you try break each other." There we go. Nothing to worry about. The crowds are getting ready for blood, guts and lots of sauce. But enough about the alien food being served, this crowd wants to see a fight. And sitting among the crowd is Daniel Witwicky, with some popcorn and an impromptu sign that some EDC enlisted made up saying "GO VELUM", and possibly something else on the reverse but he's not holding that up yet. Daniel may not be a Militant these days, and he respects Kenya and all that jazz (hell who knows they may even be friendly). But, you know, old habits. Plus Velum beat him last year, so he's all for supporting her in this switch to the middleweights this year. Ensign Poise, already promoted past recruit (go me), is in the stands, no doubt entering with the entire active EDC team. No popcorn, no banners, she wears her standard issue jumpsuit with her branch colors. The Nebulon can actually be seen for a bit, sans helm as she is not on her cycle. The short, cute one adjusts her nearly invisible glasses as she sits with the assembled roster. Her voice pipes up, always about an octave higher, and unmistakable. "I'm not certain if it's considered insubordination to root for Major Velum, but considering what I heard she did..." The Ensign actually has to suppress herself for a moment, biting her lower lip, leaving the words unspoken. Exosuit grins within the cockpit when the match begins. She truly did miss it, even if it hasn't been long. Still, eager to get going she digs heels in and sprints sidelong to strafe around the temporary cover dotting the field, rifle drawn up as she goes and catching the man in her sights. Finger on the trigger squeezes off a few bursts of laserfire to try and bait him into action. Combat: Exosuit strikes Power Armor with her Burst Fire attack! -3 Combat: Critical Hit! Power Armor is caught off-guard by Velum's speed and the laserbolt score a nasty hit on his chestplate, "Ouch. Nice one." Without wasting a second, the benefactor springs into action. He leaps in the air and using his gauntlet weapons to rain energy blast on the nebulan. "Let's see if you as fast in defense as you are in offense." Combat: Power Armor sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Power Armor strikes Exosuit with his Gauntlet Blast attack! -2 Finding his box of cookies from subspace Sludge pulls out the badge he had made specially for the event and sticks it on. In small writing it says 'Judge'. Remembering there's also cookies in there he eats a few. It's different, fighting someone in power armor as opposed to a full on Transformer, but Velum adjusts tactics and moves smartly through the field. Kenya does the same, however, and scores a direct hit on the suit's torso, making the Nebulan grunt in annoyance as systems light up the damage. But the suit shakes it off for now and keeps going, switching angles and locking onto the man that soars up into the air. Chestplate on one side shifts open and fires off a few large darts at Kenya, aiming to zap him once they dig in. Combat: Exosuit strikes Power Armor with her EMP Darts attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Power Armor 's Agility. (Crippled) Poise folds her hands together atop her lap as she watches, primly. She wonders idly, "I suppose maybe I should've considered a power armor unit as well, they seem to be popular for a reason." Her leg kicks absently, "But then it wouldn't be near as fast...unless it had a jetpack." At first, Kenya doesn't pay much attention to the darts, judging them to be mostly harmless but the armor's computer soon enough warn him but he can't react in time to avoid them. The electricity messes with the armor systems forcing Kenya to use less subtle tactics. He drops in front of Velum and aims a vicious kick at her exo's knee. Combat: Power Armor strikes Exosuit with his Knee Strike! attack! -1 Exosuit meets Kenya head on now, but before she can get a strike in he nearly obliterates a knee, bare wiring beneath the ripped plating sparking up as the suit falls upon it. "Hn, that's some impressive armor." Velum grunts, but smirks wickedly and triggers the barrel of her canon to instantly swing up into place, allowing Kenya to stare directly at the harsh glow of energy within that's already primed at full power. Guess she was waiting for this. "Let's just see /how/ impressive, though." Velum slams down on the button and open fires point blank on the general, exploding the space around them and enshrouding the area in smoke for a moment. Combat: Exosuit sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Exosuit strikes Power Armor with her Nebula Cannon attack! Power Armor is blasted off his feet by the energy blast, his armor is scorched and smoking. He drops on one knee but after catching his breath, he's back on his feet, "Most impressive. But now I take the gloves off." The masai warrior raises both hands in front of him and his palms glow with energy before he unleashes a twin beam on Velum's exo. Combat: Power Armor sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Power Armor strikes Exosuit with his Gauntlet Blast attack! Poise suddenly stands and pumps her fist, "Ah hah! Yes, go get her, sir!" She pauses...nobody else seems to be doing much...Poise promptly wilts and puts her hands back atop her lap No wonder he's a general. Takes a lot to get up from a shot of her cannon so easily. Meanwhile Velum struggles to get up herself, cursing at damaged leg, and shields herself with an arm as shots lance through her armor again. "Agreed." She grates and forces her suit to deal with the damage and limp behind some cover. Rifle is back up in position, but this time she switches to single, higher powered fire and takes care to steady her aim better than the beginning of the fight. Combat: Exosuit strikes Power Armor with her Single Rounds attack! -1 Power Armor is about to charge Velum when he gets shot again. This one went right through his shoulder pad and making him drop on one knee, he grunts in pain but his armor's nanites manages to seal the wound. For a moment he remains still but suddenly, helped by his anti-grav system, he leaps towards Velum and aims a punch at her head. Combat: Power Armor strikes Exosuit with his Superman Punch attack! Poise blows out a breath, "I have a lot of training to do before I could step into the ring with either of these two." She deflates a little further for a few moments, but her eyes watched every nuance of the fight unfold, these were some of the best the EDC had to offer...and she was intent on being one of them someday. Exosuit squints through her scope systems at the downed Masai, curious if he can keep going. And true to form he does, charging her and filling her vision with a fist as he slams into featureless face with a heavy punch. It actually knocks her back a step, but she quickly recovers and chuckles softly while rubbing jaw. "Resorting to punches now, General? C'mon, I figured you'd have more than that in you." She taunts him a bit, but doesn't retaliate and instead moves back a few steps, giving her some breathing room to let systems cycle a moment. Combat: Exosuit takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Power Armor grins behind his helmet, "Punch can be pretty effective. Back home it often was our only mean to defend ourselves. You should try it sometimes. He seems to dependent too much on your weapons." The benefactor steps back to get some room and he raises his right arm towards Velum, "Let's see if you prefer this" he says right before firing from an arm-mounted cannon. Combat: Power Armor strikes Exosuit with his Lascannon attack! -1 "Heh, you're probably too jumpy for me to hit in this suit. Would gladly take you on hand to hand in the training room, though." Velum grins and shifts stance once systems regulate, a glow growing in the cannon barrel again as Kenya raises his arm. "Bring it." She challenges and fires off the moment he does, high powered blast sliding her back a foot or two and strike to the chest forcing a growl as suit stumbles a little and grabs onto a half wall to steady itself. Not gonna last too much longer at this rate, but damn if it isn't fun. Combat: Exosuit strikes Power Armor with her Nebula Cannon attack! Watching the fight continue, Daniel cheers as Velum hits Kenya, "YES! Come on, knock him down Velum!" Yes, Velum can win here. Kenya can fall, it isn't too tricky right? Someone should tell Kenya that dodging is allowed but fortunately for him, it seems that Velum's cannon has been damaged because this last shot wasn't nearly as damaging as the first one. It adds to the damage taken by the armor but it's still functioning. "Anytimes you want major." He then launches his right arm forwards, like if he was going to throw a punch, but instead it's an energy blast that flies towards the nebulan. Combat: Power Armor strikes Exosuit with his Gauntlet Blast attack! Exosuit 's eyes widen when she sees him punch again, only this time a shot of energy fires out and explodes against the suit's already battered torso. "Ergh!" She's on her last legs now, or rather was seeing as the giant exo collapses onto its back, sparking harshly and lights dimming. "Damnit, get up!" She barks at her suit, diverting power to try and force it to its feet. Sadly it can only sit up with the help of the half wall beside it and brandish rifle once again with those single shots. This is it. The deciding factor to see who wins this. Combat: Exosuit strikes Power Armor with her All Or Nothing attack! -1 Poise frowns, "He totally would've gotten me with that feint..." She crosses her arms, a perturbed look on her face. "Come on Velum, get up! Fight the machine!" A concerned look crosses her face. Power Armor is blasted off his feet and back into the coliseum wall which crack under the impact. "Nice shot major." The masai armor is a mess right now as he makes his way towards the nebulan, "And well fought." Then le leaps into the air, both gauntlet charging and as he descends towards Velum, he unleashes his last reserves on the fallen exo armor. Poise clarifies, "I meant the..ah power armor, not the established and dutiful authorities." Combat: Power Armor sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Power Armor strikes Exosuit with his FINISHER attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: Exosuit falls to the ground, unconscious. Kenya sticks a shiny new nom on your chest. Well done soldier! Poise visibly winces from the Herculean assault. She turns her head aside, a grimace on her face. After a few moments, she shakes it off. "Good work, Sirs!" She gets to her feet to cheer the two. Looks and, eventually, says "Yellow breaker look broke. Him winner!" Judging done, Sludge has another cookie. Cheering right till the last hit knocks Velum out, Daniel sighs and looks at the enlisted soldier sitting next to him, "Well hey, least she went out to one of the big guns. Can't say she had an easy match." Daniel then makes his way down from the seats and heads towards Velum, "Need a hand over there?" <'EDC'> Poise says, "I'm recalibration-certified sirs, in case either of you are in need." Exosuit hits, but it isn't enough. "Damn.." She mutters softly, head tilting up to watch Kenya descend from above to deliver the final blow. It actually brings a smile to her face and she relaxes the moment before he connects and delivers a devastating blow that cracks the ground beneath Velum's exo a bit as its pummeled into it. Luckily she herself remains only a little jostled, grunting now as cockpit opens with a hard groan against warped plates and she sits up to greet Daniel and other medics moving in to help with a smirk. "I'm fine, don't worry. Thank you though." Kenya gets a warm smile however, while the medics insist she sit on a hover stretcher. "That was a good fight, Momesa. Heh, I can see why you're a general. Anyway, thanks for this, I needed it. ..Seems like they wanna drag me back to hospital to make sure I didn't mess anything up. Visit me later, and bring drinks, alright." And with that she's carted off while workers get to moving her suit out of the arena for repairs. <'EDC'> Major Velum says, "Would appreciate that, Poise. They should be dragging out the exo for repairs now." Power Armor lands beside Velum and sends his armor back into subspace. "Well fought" he repeats, "You may well be the best warrior the EDC got. You just need to brush up your hand to hand skills." Kenya's armor seems to turn into dust as it splits into milions of nanorobots which soon disappears into subspace. <'EDC'> Poise says, "Yes sir!" <'EDC'> General Kenya Momesa says, "I'm going to be good Poise but thanks for the offer."